This invention relates to folded sheet means.
Folded sheet means are known from the present inventor's previous PCT patent specification WO87/04284 which have the advantages and operate in the manner indicated therein. As exemplified therein, a sheet of paper or like material is folded with a first set of concertina folds and, when so folded, is folded with a further set of two concertina folds transverse to the first set. The sheet is provided, at two diagonally opposite coners, with a stiff portion of plastics material having the shape and size of a credit card. These portions lie outside the sheet when folded and enable it to be opened completely, very readily and in many cases with only one hand, and closed (refolded) almost as easily.
There is a demand for a method of providing a large quantity of information in a small space, reliably secure against being easily lost or mislaid. To fulfil such needs, there have been proposed attachments for key-rings, e.g. with a rolled up sheet of paper enclosed in a small cylinder with a screw cap and having one end provided with a suitable connection for a key-ring. Such attachments do not give ready and speedy access to the information and, further, the quantity of information is severely limited because of the bulk of the cylinder.